It was just ONE kiss
by Dawn S. Winters
Summary: Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump have been together since foever .. What will happen when one of them is suddenly taken away from the other? And is it even real?


**_'Honestly, we never really meant for it to happen. But, I'm sort of glad it did. I mean, seriously. Who wouldn't be glad that they kissed Pete Wentz? The hottest guy of our middle school, well, now of our high school. It was just ONE kiss though; just want to make that clear. It was just a bit of harmless experimentation. I mean, this is high school. We are supposed to experiment, aren't we? Well, it's time for me to go to bed. I'll see you later.'_**

Patrick closed his journal and put it back in its hiding spot under the mattress. He then climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. For a while young fourteen year old Patrick Stump just stared at the ceiling thinking about the last thing he had done before summer ended. He drifted to sleep, thinking about the soft lips of Pete_ freaking_ Wentz.

"_Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz_! If you don't get down here right this minute you will be late for your first day of high school!" Pete's mom called from down the hallway. Pete groaned and rolled out of bed, his long black hair going every which way covering his brown eyes. His mother called for him again.

"I'm coming Ma!" he shouted at her as he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a faded black band tee-shirt. He grabbed his old tennis shoes and stripped black beanie and went to the small kitchen where his mother was waiting. "It's about time Peter." She said impatiently and put down a stack of French toast in front of Pete. He leaned down and took a whiff; he smiled as the sweet smell of the strawberry syrup wafted up to his nose.  
'_It smells like Pat did when we kissed. He had just gotten out of the shower..'_ Pete's face went red at the thought of it. He quickly took a bite of the French toast trying to hide his blush.

Pete finished his breakfast and got ready for school. After ten minutes he kissed his mother's cheek and ran out the door as it turned eight. He was most definitely going to be late. Patrick was walking down the sidewalk on his way to school when Pete ran straight into him.

"Oh hey man!" Pete said and did a quick motion with his head,causing his black hair to move out of his eyes. He smiled at Patrick and put a hand on his shoulder in a firm grip like his baseball coach always did.

"Hey." Patrick said as he started fixing his reddish brown hair. He shrugged Pete's hand off of his shoulder. "You know I hate that." He said with a sheepish grin. They started walking the rest of the way to school. On the way they started discussing what classes they had, turns out they had all but music theory together. School was fairly normal that day. Neither of them brought up the little, 'accident', they had at Patrick's house the day before. Well, not until lunch that is.

Patrick had just picked up his tray when Pete grabbed his arm. "Pat, I need you to come with me." He said and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Why Pete?" Patrick asked and regarded Pete with a weary gaze. Pete ignored the question and took the tray from Patrick, throwing it in the trash. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Patrick objected as Pete dragged him out of the lunch room and out the back door of the school. "Pete what are we doing?" Patrick complained and leaned against the back wall, crossing his arms after pushing his ginger hair out of his face. Pete grinned the usual devilish smile that he always made before he explained his newest evil plan. He slowly moved closer to Patrick.

"Hey Pat, remember that thing we did the day before summer ended?" Pete said and tilted his head to the right, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Pat bit his lip as Pete's hair covered his eyes, he always found that extremely adorable.

"You mean yesterday. . .?" He said slowly with a small smile. Pete grinned and quickly kissed Patrick. Pat went rigid with surprise for a second before relaxing and kissing Pete in return. Pete slowly pulled back and smiled.

"Well, I enjoyed that." He grinned that devilish grin once again that sent butterflies wild through Patrick's stomach. Patrick quickly pecked Pete's lips again.

"Wanna know a secret?" Pat said with a sheepish grin. Pete looked at him, his brown eyes going wide with excitement. Pete Wentz loved secrets. Patrick smiled with satisfaction when he saw Pete's reaction.

"Of course I want to know! Tell me!" Pete practically begged him. Patrick smiled at his best friend, a small blush appeared on his cheeks as his blueish green eyes looked away.

"I-I think. . " Patrick broke off. He was super nervous all of a sudden. A fourteen year old shouldn't have feelings like this! "I think I'm in love with you Pete. I have been since we met. . ." he said and looked away.  
Pete took a step away in surprised as his dark eyes went even wider.

"Really Pat?" he said biting his lower lip. All of a sudden Pete's stomach started to twist into knots. '_Oh god.. I didn't realize he.. he felt the same way_..' Pete thought as he gazed at Patrick. He looked at his crazy red hair, his blue eyes, his cute, slightly chubby, face.  
"I love you too Pat. . " Pete said quietly as Patrick turned back to look at him. Their eyes locked and they couldn't help but grin at one another.

That was the end of a long friendship, and the beginning of an even longer relationship.


End file.
